The Yolo Games/Capítulo 14
Darky's POV Oh god no me lo creo. BG. Después de tanto tiempo, he conseguido estar en la misma habitación con BG. En realidad, han pasado tantas cosas raras hoy que ya no me sorprende nada. ¿Y ahora qué? Tanto tiempo esperando este momento y no sé qué hacer, como cuando conocí a Sui y a Liza. Todo se paró. Yo me quedé quieta esperando a que se me ocurriera algo que decir o hacer mientras los distritos 5 y 12 nos miraban. Al final me dejé llevar en plan come at me bro y ashushé a BG. - Potsha hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía – Me dijo. Por alguna razón que desconozco, el chico del 12 intentaba contener su risa porque se supone que esto era un momento bonito y tal y jarl. No se le daba muy bien eso de disimular y Melo le dio un codazo y murmuró algo en plan <> - La predicción de los chamanes era cierta. - Sí... – Afirmé sin saber qué hacer aún. Espera, ¿chamanes? - ¡Los chamanes! - Gritó Tabasco como un niño pequeño cuando oye la palabra “Helado”. O Cry cuando dicen alcohol y Ezio cuando dicen pluma. Prefiero no pensar en esto porque sinceramente estoy jodida con un equipo así - ¿Qué te dijeron? Oh dios tengo miedo. BG se ha metido en rollos de magia negra. La verdad que no me sorprende. Y Tabasco parece saber de lo que habla. - Pues los chamanes predijeron que hoy, hace 4 años – Dijo BG muy serio – faltaban 4 años para que fuera hoy. - … No lo entiendo – Dijo Ezio confuso. Ya no quiero vivir más en este mundo. Me da pereza suicidarme ahora, esperaré a que me caiga de un árbol en Yolo o algo meh. También me gustaría quejarme de algo del Capitolio por quitarme a mi bruder y por mandarme a Yolo con un salsa, un borracho y un plumafílico. ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Una patata? Soy la patata omg. Entonces mi distrito es una patata que se emborracha con salsa picante y tiene mucha pluma. Mejor me voy ya. Espera, falta el estilista. Que sepas que no te he visto pero te confío el destino de mi distrito. - Oye, a todo esto, ¿y mi estilista? - Pregunté - Ehem – Tosió Cry. Tendrías que haberte atragantado con el licor por imbécil. - Bueno... Nuestro estilista. ¿Dónde está? - Supongo que vendrá mañana. No lo sé bien, pero, ¿podemos irnos a dormir ya? Me duele la cabeza – Dijo llevándose la botella de Cry a la cabeza. - ¡Eh! - Chilló él levantándose de la silla – Mi botella... - Es lo menos que puedes hacer, déjale la botella – Le dijo <> a Cry. A ver si me voy aprendiendo los nombres porque no pillo una gñe. - Se calló por tu culpa Cry se sentó otra vez y gruñó algo por lo bajo que no alcancé a oir. - Ezio, ¿no crees que es hora de que los chicos descansen? - Dijo Steve – Creo que hoy han tenido un día largo y todos deberíamos descansar. - Sì – Respondió Ezio – Venir conmigo – Dijo mirándonos a Cry y a mi - Os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones. - O'Kay. Los dos asentimos y fuimos con él, y nuestros gatos hicieron lo mismo. - Vosotros venir conmigo, Rubius y Melo, dormiremos en el piso de arriba – Supongo que podrían haber usado el ascensor pero tampoco son tan vagos como nosotros. Y se fueron, dejando a Tabasco solo en la entrada. - Peace off – Murmuró él, y vino hasta nosotros intentando no darse con otra mesa. Ezio nos llevó hasta una especie de 8 tumbado que había medio metro por encima del suelo. Primero fuimos a la habitación de Cry, que era muy amplia y estaba llena de contrastes blancos y negros. Lo que más me gustaba era la ventana, que casi cubría una pared completa del cuarto. Se quedó allí con Tabasco mirando un armario que parecía llevar a Narnia y yo me fui con Ezio a mi habitación. Mi habitación se parecía a la de Cry, pero ésta no tenía una ventana en la pared, tenía un acuario lleno de peces exóticos y plantas que me recordaban a las mechas de BG. Elinnor saltó de mi bolso en cuanto lo vio y se metió dentro. Mi gata se quedo mirando el acuario maullando en plan “Ooooh. Seguro que estos peces saben muy bien.” Me las apañé para dejarla en su cama, que era otro hueco en la pared muy chulo y mullidito con un plato de marisco y otro cuenco de leche. Elinnor volvió a hacer de las suyas cuando vio en plato de marisco y salió del acuario tan rápido como había entrado y “corrió” (no sé el verbo de las gambas cuando se mueven, sorry) hasta el plato en plan dramático. - ¡Noooo! - Gritó y se derrumbó contra el suelo mullidito - ¡Mi parientes! ¿Qué les has hecho, maldito gato? - Iba a saltar encima de Fauces Amarillas pero logré pillarlo al vuelo. - A pastar – Y lo tiré dentro del acuario otra vez. Después de dar un par de vueltas por la habitación y comprobar que no había más problemas entre mariscos y gatos, me tiré encima de la cama y me dormí. Qué blanditas son las camas del Capitolio por dios. No recuerdo haber soñado nada, pero seguro que sería como siempre. Algo raruno, muy profundo y pro que terminaría contándole a Liza y me terminaría diciendo “darky u ok” y yo le respondería “no no estoy ok nunca lo he estado” Rodé un poco por la cama, intentando no caerme cuando algo me golpeó la cabeza. Abrí los ojos pero como no veía nada me incorporé y pestañeé hasta aclararme la visión. Fauces amarillas no estaba en su cama y el plato de marisco estaba vacío. Miré al acuario y Elinnor tampoco estaba. Mierda. Me llevé la mano a donde me había golpeado aquella cosa y noté que tenía algo enredado en el pelo. Intenté quitármelo y cuando lo logré me encontré con Elinnor, al que tiré sobre las sábanas. - ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces? - Le dije malhumorada. - ¡Tu gato ha intentado comerme! - Dijo señalando con una de sus patitas de gambas a Fauces Amarillas. - Se ha quedado sin marisco y ha intentado desayunarme - La culpa es tuya por salir del acuario. - ¡Mentira! - Y trepó por mi brazo hasta mi hombro – Es culpa de los peces del Capitolio, que son muy pijos y no hay quien los aguante. Yo solo quería jarlear por ahí. Fauces amarillas se subió encima de la cama y nada más que lo hizo Elinnor saltó encima de mi cabeza otra vez. Yo acaricié un poco a Fauces Amarillas para demostrarle que no pasaba nada y conseguí que la gamba dejara de gritar. - ¿Ves? No pasa nada – Le dije a Elinnor mientras Fauces Amarillas ronroneaba. Luego puse a la gamba enfrente del gato. Se quedaron quietos un rato mirándose hasta que Fauces Amarillas se acercó a él. Empezó a gritar pero lo uno que la gata le hizo fue ponerle la pata encima con cuidado y ronronear más. Me aseguré de que se llevaban bien antes de irme a buscar el baño, porque no sabía donde estaba aún. Ayer solo había tenido tiempo de cuidar de estos bichejos marvados. Casi no llego porque seguía sin ver un carajo y me tropezaba cada dos pasos con, pero lo logré. Joder parece que hice un viaje, es que con lo grande que es la habitación. Me metí en el baño y tranqué, lo que me faltaba era que llenara la bañera de agua caliente y a Elinnor le diera por darse un baño. Me llevaría años llenar la bañera que era como una piscina, y aun que me daba pereza esperar llené la piscina jarleosa esta que toman por bañera. Me di un baño jarleoso y me quedé un poco a remojo en plan patata cocida y luego me salí porque, como había dicho antes, Elinnor ya estaba molestando. Me hice un vestidito curcio con una toalla y abrí la puerta. - Qué quieres - Nada, es que me aburro y este gato no no me hace caso. Entonces lo cogí y lo tiré a la bañera por venganza. Gritó de tal manera que despertó a medio Capitolio. Además, oí un golpe en el piso de arriba donde dormía el Distrito 12. Creo que ha sido la primera sangre de los Yolo. Dejé que chapoteara un poco en la espuma y no me fui hasta que salió de la bañera y comprobé que estaba vivo. Entonces me fui a buscar un armario como el de la habitación de Cry. PM 「maliokior」: Otra cosa que ocupaba media pared. Cogí lo que menos floritura tenía del armario y recordé que seguía mojada, así que regresé al baño. Mandé a Elinnor a pastar por tercera vez en 12 horas (que se estaba secando en una de las toallas) y me vestí. Bueno, supongo que ahora tendré que ir a desayunar gñe. Cry's POV Eh. Qué pasó ayer. Ya he abierto los ojos y todo sigue oscuro. ¿Será la máscara? Nah. Hay luz a lo lejos. Oh, ¿y si he muerto? No me voy a rendir aún, me quedan muchas bebidas exóticas que probar. Me levanté de donde quiera que estuviera tumbado (que por cierto estaba muy blandito) y caminé hasta la luz. Pero me enganché a el suelo blandito y llegué rodando a la luz. Me quedé en el suelo hecho una bola rara unos segundos sin saber que hacer y luego me senté en el suelo. ¿Pero esto que es? No es mi habitación. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrí sufrí una especie de deja-vu de negro, rojo y blanco. No estaba dormido, seguía en ese cuarto que no me sonaba. Me levanté y me puse a mirar por la ventana para ver si era a situarme, y la verdad nunca lo habría pensado. El capitolio. ¿Qué hago yo aquí? No me lo creo. - Niaah – Algo que tenía dentro del bolsillo bostezó. En serio, ¿pero esto qué es? Una cosita rosa y enana se asomó. – Buenos días Cry. Me quedé mirando sin saber qué estaba pasando y por qué esta cosa estaba en mi bolsillo. Y por qué sabía mi nombre. - Sup – Dije dudando sobre lo que iba a pasar después. - Hohla – Y saltó del bolsillo pero me las apañé para atraparlo al vuelo - ¿Has dormido bien? - Eh... - La verdad que no, he dormido en un armario. O espero que eso fuera un armario – Más o menos, ¿y tú? - Dije por cortesía. - Bien, tu chaqueta es blandita y suaaave. - Eh, gracias. - Me tomaré eso de mi chaqueta como un cumplido. Miré a mi alrededor buscando la puerta pero seguía cegado por el deja-vu epiléptico de antes - ¿Por casualidad no sabrás donde está la puerta? - ¡Claro! – Exclamó sonriente. ¿Estas cosas puedes sonreír? No entiendo nada. – Por ahí – Dijo señalando una puerta de madera de roble muy bonita con una se sus patas. - Gracias – Posé a la gamba con cuidado encima de la cama (que estaba intacta) y ésta me miró con cara de pena – Será mejor que te quedes aquí... Voy a dar una vuelta. No alcancé a oír lo último que me dijo el bichito, pero casi que mejor. O al menos eso creo. Cuando salí de la habitación pude apreciar lo grande que era realmente. Había otro cuarto enfrente exactamente igual de grande que el mío pero con distinta decoración. Me había quedado alelado mirando la habitación de quien quiera que fuera mi vecino y por eso no me di cuenta del desnivel del suelo. Al final me caí por las escaleras y volví a tener otro deja-vu. Creo que el golpe en la cabeza me ha venido bien, porque he recordado un par de cosas de ayer. Ayer se celebró la cosecha de los juegos, y por lo que veo me tocó a mí. Recuerdo haber estado en un tren con mucha gente extraña y Gumi, la gamba que antes salió de mi bolsillo. Algo en mi interior quiso que me tirara por las escaleras otra vez pero logré contenerlo. Me incorporé y me aseguré de que no me había visto nadie, pero justo en ese momento recordé que me había caído más de 10 veces en menos de 24 horas. Escuché jarleo, digo, jaleo a lo lejos y decidí ir a ver qué pasaba. Seguro que así me encuentro a mis compañeros. O algo así. A medida que iba acercándome, pude apreciar con más detalles el panorama. Una niña a la que casi doblaba en edad y un chaval con pinta de no ser muy espabilado sentados en una enorme mesa a rebosar de comida. Pasteles, tostadas, mermeladas y té de con una amplia gama (casi digo gamba, ¿pero qué me está pasando?) de sabores y tonalidades de colores y hasta vi algún que otro huevo frito. Lo que más me extrañó fue encontrarme una botella de salsa picante junto a todo lo antes mencionado. Sabía que en el capitolio eran raros, pero no me parece buena idea tomarse una tostada con tabasco, y menos a estas horas de la mañana. - Sup – Les dije cuando llegué a la mesa - Hello once again Cry – Me saludó alegremente el que parecía ser mi compañero del capitolio - Hohla – Resopló sin tantas ganas la otra – Ya era hora - ¿Qué? - Me quejé mientras iba recordando más cosas – He dormido en un armario, y no miro para nadie – Y clavé mi mirada en Tabasco. Él se limito a decir <> mientras se señalaba el moratón y se iba al sofá (suave, blandito y de terciopelo rojo, cosas básicas para este distrito) para alejarse de las mesas y de mi. - Agh - Me senté junto a Darky y resoplé por puro cansancio. - Tienes resaca por lo de ayer, ¿no? Sólo se te ocurre a ti beber el día de la cosecha - Pensaba que cuando despertara en una esquina (o armario) ya habría pasado otra vez y sin novedad - Ya – Dijo ella revolviendo un tazón de cereales – Yo nunca he bebido pero, a la mañana siguiente, dicen que no recuerdas nada de lo que te pasó mientras estabas bajo los efectos del acohol. ¿Me equivoco? - No, así es. Busqué algo que comer, porque los cereales con miel me dieron bastante envidia. Las galletas de chocolate y naranja eran una buena opción ero me decanté por las tostadas. Yo estaba muy tranquilo untando nutella en las tostadas cuando empezó a sonar “The Final Countdown” a todo volumen. Aparté la mirada del chocolate del susto y vi que Ezio estaba bajando las escaleras mientras sonaba el “ninonino.” La verdad que fue muy épico pero no me explico como hizo para bajar con slow-mo y todo. - Perdón me llaman al móvil – Se excusó Darky mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo. Alcancé a ver la pantalla más o menos y logré leer “Sui“ - Sí ya estoy despierta, ¿qué cajones te pasa ahora? - Perdone señorita – Dijo una voz muy chillona y terriblemente familiar al otro lado de la linea - ¿Estaría usted interesada en comprar un atún? ¡Fresquísimo, por cierto! - … ¡Maldita gamba! - Gritó Darky mientras se disponía a cortar la llamada - ¡Por favor espera! ¡Tenemos una oferta especial y puede que le interesara! - Añadió - ¡Segunda unidad a mitad de precio! Y además, ¡le regalamos un centollo por la compra de una lubina! - ¿¡Quieres dejar el móvil de Sui!? Y por cierto – Puntuó antes de colgar - ¡Deja de el tráfico de animales, que viniendo de una gamba es canibalismo! Pasaron 4 segundos y el silencio que quedó se volvió incómodo para todos. Hacía rato que Ezio se había incorporado a la hermandad del desayuno. Y no, no me lo he inventado. Había un cartelito random que ponía eso. “Esta comida jarleosa solo puede ser disfruada por un miembro de la Hermandad del Distrito 5” No entiendo que le pasa a esta gente de verdad. Miré a Ezio. Seguía sin entender cómo había hecho lo de la slow-mo y decidí que era hora de romper el silencio. - Sigo sin saber como hiciste lo de la slow-mo, Ezio. - Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco lo sé – Se encogió de hombros pero por algún extraño motivo que desconozco y prefiero no llegar a entender nunca salió un cuchillo de su manga – Uy perdón – Se disculpó - Um... - Murmuró Darky que seguía torturando los cereales. Juro que los oí decir “Por favor, acaba con nuestro sufrimiento” Me estoy empezando a asustar, ¿puede hablar la comida? No por dios – Creo que ya sé quien tiene la culpa de todo esto... - ¿Quién? - Pregunté interesado - Él – Dijo Ezio señalando a Tabasco con el cuchillo de su manga. - ¿Qué? - Se quejó, aun que no pareció importarle del todo – Un mago nunca revela sus secretos – Dijo imitando a Ezio con la navanga (navaja + manga. Creo que son mi nueva OTP.) - Eres un Tabasco marvadoh – Replicó Darky. Esto pareció molestarle y nos miró con mala cara. - Os he dicho un willón de veces – Espera, ¿willón? - Que me llamo Tobuscus – Recalcó mucho el “To”. Pero también el “Buscus” - No Tabasco, agh. Ezio se las apañó para clavar la manera en la que Tabasco nos reñía, y no pude evitar reirme. Esto pareció molestarle más que el comentario de mi mentor y se dirigió a mi con cara de mal humor. Me miró de arriba abajo, intentando buscar alguna manera de devolvernos la jugada. Yo le miré a él también y luego él me miró (mucho peor que antes) y fue todo muy raro. - Cry, ¿qué haces aquí si todavía no te has preparado? Tu sudadera aún huele a marzana – Un buen olor, sí. - Andando. Me cogió del brazo y tiró de mi hasta mi habitación. Esta vez intenté tener más cuidado con la escaleras pero es difícil no caerse cuando te están medio secuestrando. Lo que más me dolió fue la mirada de “No me dejes” de las tostadas con nutella. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, la abrió y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara dentro. Yo no le hice caso y le miré con mala cara, aun que no podía verme. No sé cuando tiempo estuvimos ahí parados esperando a que uno de los dos cediera, pero él hizo trampa. Sacó la botella de licor que tan gratiutamente me había quitado ayer, de, aparentemente ningún sitio. No hay bolsillos tan grandes para esto. Puede que tenga algún truco guardado bajo la manga, solo espero que no sea como la navanga de Ezio. Esta vez reaccioné más rápido, le quité la botella de las manos a Tabasco y entré en mi cuarto como una bala. - BUBBLES! - Grité mientras me tiraba encima de la cama. El problema es que no llegué a la cama. Me resbalé con una camiseta que había quedado por ahí de cuando salí en el armario y besé el suelo otra vez. Ya no me duele tanto como solía, pero temo romper mi máscara si la cosa sigue así. Me retorcí un poco por el suelo cuando noté que algo me estaba olisqueando. Era mi gato, al que había ignorado durante todo este tiempo por culpa del alcohol. Me senté en el suelo, lo cogí en brazos y le acaricié, - Siento no haberte hecho caso ayer, Estrella de Fuego – Me disculpé – Te lo compensaré de algún modo, ¿vale? Luego te traeré alguna galleta, si te parece bien. Estrella de Fuego ronroneó y yo me quedé con él un rato más, tampoco quería que Tabasco volviera a molestar. Le posé sobre la cama (que desgraciadamente AÚN seguía intacta) y vi a Gumi asomarse entre unos cojines. - Cry, menos mal que has vuelto. ¿Te pasaba algo antes? Estabas muy raro. - No era nada – Respondí – Es que seguía medio dormido y no me enteraba muy bien de las cosas. - Ah bueno, menos mal que solo era eso. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? - Pues conocer a mi estilista, y prepararme si no quiero que le de un infarto al verme con estas pintas – Señalé mi sudadera – Dicen que huele a marzana, ¿no es así, Estrella de Fuego? - Él maulló y se colocó al lado de Gumi, pero a ella no pareció molestarle el gato como a las gambas del tren. - Bueno, portaos bien. - Dije acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Estrella de Fuego como despedida antes de irme a la ducha. Me metí en el baño pero más que un baño parecía un centro de estética. Había jabones de todo tipo de cosas raras que nunca antes había visto y como 13 maneras distintas de hacer que el agua cayera de la ducha. Como no tenía ni idea de qué era qué, cogí un gel al azar y luego puse la ducha en el número 5 por mi distrito. Luego hice lo que todo el mundo hace cuando se da una ducha. A ver, pensemos. Mi nombre es Cryaotic y vivo en el Distrito 5. Estoy en el capitolio porque ayer salió mi nombre en la cosecha. Mi compañera se llama Darky, es 10 años más joven que yo y mi mentor se llama Ezio, que siempre anda con una capucha y un cuchillo en la manga. Luego por otra parte está Tobuscus, que me roba el licor y luego encima se enfada. Tengo un gato y una gamba a mi cargo, y al parecer éstas últimas son seres inteligentes que saben hacer una llamada telefónica. Dentro de dos semanas estaré muerto. El agua parece venir de un lago en Mordor. Acabo de cambiar la temperatura y parece que me he caído (que no me sorprende nada) a un río un día de invierno. Luego no fui a pillar la temperatura otra vez y me salí de la ducha. Me puse a rebuscar algo en el armario que siguiera vivo, pero no encontré mucho. Decidí ponerme lo primero que pillé que estaba en buen estado, pero justo cuando iba a irme Gumi me lo impidió. - ¿A donde te crees que vas? - Dijo lo más enfadada que puede sonar una gamba - ¿No pretenderás ir con esas pintas, no? - ¿Tan mal está? - Le pregunté mirándome de arriba abajo. - Sí – Me respondió – Ven aquí, buscaremos algo mejor. Puse todos los escombros de ropa que había por ahí tirados sobre la cama, y ella los miró con atención. Fue descartando cosas que estaban demasiado arrugadas o que simplemente no le gustaban y al final dio con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta azul con algo de naranja que me obligó a ponerme. - No sé para qué necesitamos un estilista teniéndote a ti – Le dije sonriente. - ¿Por qué no vienes y conoces tú también a nuestro estilista? - ¡Claro! - Exclamó dando un salto para subirse encima de mi cabeza – No dejaré que te pongas nada que yo no haya visto antes. - Me parece bien – Iba a asentir pero se habría caído - ¿Seguro que no prefieres ir en mi bolsillo? - Nieh, tu cabeza está blandita también. - Rie - Y como acabas de salir de la ducha, fresquita. Fresquita, fresquita... ¡Fresquísimas! Solo espero que no le diga a sus amigas gambas que soy <>, no sea que me intente vender a algún tributo y termine por comprarme el rubio del tren. Bajé las escaleras con más cuidado que nunca por culpa de la gamba que hay en mi cabeza. Intenté no mirar mucho al suelo suelo para que Gumi no se cayera y que al final los dos terminemos en el suelo, pero al final conseguimos bajar las escaleras y sobrevivir. Cuando Gumi alcanzó a ver al resto se asustó e hizo un salto de fe hasta el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. En el fondo se lo agradezco, aun que se la jugó mucho. No quiero saber lo que me habrían dicho si llego a aparecer por ahí con una gamba en la cabeza. - ¿Ya se te refrescó la memoria, Cry? - Muy gracioso Darky. Y no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por ellos, deja a los cereales vivir (o morir, lo que haga un cereal) en paz. - A mi me parece que no, sigues oliendo a marzana – Se quejó ya sabéis quien. - Es que me he echado Eau de Marzana – Les respondí imitando el acento de Ezio - Soy italiano, – ninoni – no francés - Y qué haces comiendo un cry-nii-san - Están buenos oc. Como io – Ezio intentó hacer un hairflip pero sólo consiguió descolocarse la capucha. A mi me pasa lo mismo, una vez intenté hacer un hairflip pero me di con la máscara y casi me rompo un dedo. True story. - Your hoodie is tasteless – Murmuró Gumi desde mi bolsillo, pero por suerte solo yo que sabía que estaba ahí la oí. Me senté otra vez para terminar el desayuno y me serví un poco de zumo de uva (lo más parecido al alcohol que voy a encontrar a estar horas) y le dejé a Gumi a cargo de las galletas que le había prometido a Estrella de fuego. Aún era temprano y parecía que la llegada de nuestro estilista sería dentro de 3 días, así que regresé a mi cuarto. Le di las galletas a Estrella de Fuego, y aunque le faltaban algunas migas por culpa de cierta gamba pareció satisfecho cuando se las terminó. Gumi no quería perderse la llegada del estilista, y por eso nos fuimos al salón a esperar. Tabasco estaba toqueteando botones que cambiaban las imágenes que se emitían en la pared. Era algo así como una tele, pero mostraba otro tipo de cosas. Un pueblo nevado, un prado lleno de flores o un lago con un pescador intentando conseguir algo. Al principio pintaba bien, pero no llegó a convencerme. ¿Serán esto imágenes de nuestra vida que el capitolio nos ha robado? Me pregunto cuantas cámaras habrá escondidas por ahí, qué han grabado y por qué lo han echo. No me dio tiempo a darle más vueltas al tema porque picaron a la puerta. Ezio estaba jugueteando con su pluma, al igual que Tabasco con los paneles, y Darky se divertía con una gamba y un bol lleno de agua fría. No me quedó más remedio que ir a abrir la puerta, pero creo que ya se sabe a quién (y a qué, por desgracia) me encontré. Categoría:Capítulo